


Obligatory winter fic.

by CallmeDJ



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, No real religion specified, Or will never happen, Snowball Fight, That probably won't be out for a while, That's it, The smp either hasn't happened, Were you expecting my usual bullshit?, haha - Freeform, idk - Freeform, running out of tags here, that's the fic, up to you, uuuhhhhh, yes there is swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeDJ/pseuds/CallmeDJ
Summary: Sbi snow fight. That's literally it.Have fun!
Relationships: Also family bois, We're All Friends Here - Relationship, sbi in general
Kudos: 14





	Obligatory winter fic.

Oh! Hello! You startled me for a second there. Come, sit. There’s plenty of room, and I can always make more.

Who am I? I’m The Author. But, you can call me DJ. ‘The Author’ makes me sound like I’m mature, and not some teen who’s bored out of their mind.

Anyways, happy holidays! Almost out of 2020, eh? That’ll be a relief. I swear, it’s been the longest year of my life! 

But, I doubt you’re here to be reminded of that. In fact, I’d be willing to bet it’s quite the opposite.

And, I’m not called The Author for nothing, am I? 

So, let me tell you a story… 

  
  


*************************************************

  
  


It was late afternoon in the small forest. The tall, imposing trees were blanketed in snow, and the icicles that hung about made the whole thing look like a Christmas card.

The effect was rather ruined, however, by the shouts and screams coming from within.

It was mostly gibberish, but if you strained your ears, you may be able to make out shouts of “Bitch!”, “Stoooopp!”, and, most notably, “He’s got ice!”

You may be asking yourself:

“What exactly is going on here?”

Or perhaps, you are wondering if you should be concerned. 

Well, to understand that, we must begin at the beginning. 

********************************************************

Things were rather quiet in the cottage that lay in the center of a large clearing somewhere in the forest. 

To Tommy Innit, who happened to live there, that was the problem. 

You see, Tommy was never truly happy unless something was happening, preferably something big, loud and exciting. 

However, the most interesting thing that had happened that day, was when his older brother, WIlbur, managed to get batter all over his face while making brownies.

Things had quieted down after that, and now his two older brothers were sprawled out on the couch, Techno with a book and Wilbur with his guitar, while Phil, their adoptive dad, baked in the kitchen.

Yes, things were very quiet. And also very dull.

So, that left Tommy to try and figure out a way to make things interesting. 

All of a sudden, he smiled wickedly. Now, Tommy smiling wickedly wasn’t in and of itself, a bad thing. Afterall, that was just how he normally smiled. However, this one meant that he had an idea. And Tommy’s ideas had a tendency to end poorly. 

Like that time he convinced Techno to start a fight club with some of the village kids.

Or the time he thought it would be a good idea to enlist his best friend, Tubbo, to steal Wilbur’s guitar. 

But, I digress. I’m not here to tell you about those little adventures, much as I’d like to. 

So, I should probably get back on track.

Tommy got up from where he had been slumped in an overstuffed armchair, and, putting on his boots and a warm jacket, rushed outside.

He grabbed a handful of snow, hissing slightly as the cold snow came into contact with his warm hands, and compressed it, until it was about the size of a small bouncy ball. 

He slipped back inside, and snuck up behind Wilbur, who started to tell the boy to shove off, he was working on a song, but stopped short when he felt a warm hand tickle the hairs on the back of his neck, and then felt something cold slide down the back of his shirt.

He screamed, and jumped up, murder in his eyes, and “Tommy, you bastard!” on his lips.

The blonde giggled, as he ran, past Phil, out the still-open door.

He had a head start, as Wilbur had to pause to put his boots on, all notions of music forgotten, replaced by the thought of revenge.

Wilbur finally got out the door, but, by then Tommy was ready for him, with a devilish grin on his face, and a hefty snowball in his grip. 

The moment Wilbur burst out, into the frosty air, he was met with a face full of snow, and the echoing laughter of his younger brother.

Things went on in this way for a while, Tommy occasionally getting a hit or two in, but overall spending the time dodging and weaving around his older brother.

That is, until Techno joined the fray.

Wilbur had a particularly big snowball in hand, and Tommy had ducked down near the door, in an attempt to take cover.

It worked, in the sense that Tommy did not get hit.

However Techno, who had poked his head out to tell them that they had five more minutes, did.

He stood there for a second or two, before wiping the snow off his face, and looking around, noting the positions his younger brothers were in, and the level of guilt on each of their faces.

He bent down, and started packing a handful of snow into a snowball.

Wilbur put his hands up.

“Technoblade, you don’t have to do this. We could team up, we’d be unstoppable…”

Techno considered the offer, nodded... 

And launched the snowball at Wilbur. 

It hit him square in the stomach, winding him, as he sat down heavily.

Tommy cheered from his spot against the side of the house.

“Yeah! I’ve got The Blade with me, now! Wilbur, you thought you could mess with me, you thought you could mess with me, huh? Well not anymore, bitch! The Blade is unbeatable!”

Techno looked at him, and a slow grin spread across his features.

“You want to fight like a hero, Tommy?”

Tommy looked back at him, curiosity painting his face.

“Well, yeah..?”

Technoblade grinned maniacally. 

“Then taste defeat like one.”

And, with that, he launched another snowball, one that he had formed without either of them noticing, straight at the unsuspecting boy.

Tommy was still for a moment, then brushed himself off, a grin to rival the one that Techno wore plastered on his own face.

“Oh, it is _on,_ big man.”

And so it went, with Wilbur targeting Tommy, Tommy going for whoever was closest, and Techno firing indiscriminately, and usually hitting the mark. 

This became a problem, however, when Phil decided that they had been outside long enough, and stepped out of the door to call them inside, and Techno had the bright idea to hit him in the face with a snowball. (Later, he would claim that, in his defence, it had been really quite powdery, and he hadn’t even meant to hit _Phil,_ he had been aiming for the doorframe, honest! No one believed him. Techno always hit what he aimed for.)

Phil blinked, as soft, white powder fell down his face, and clung to his eyelashes, eyebrows and hair.

He then turned around, and went back inside.

All three boys gave a sigh of relief, and Tommy was about to round on Techno for hitting the man who took care of them, when Phil came back out.

With his hands behind his back.

Everyone else’s eyes widened, and they stared at his arms in apprehension. 

The survivalist smiled warmly, and brought out his hands, revealing them to contain ice blocks.

All three boys exchanged glances, and Wilbur voiced what they were all thinking:

“Run.”

**********************************************************

And so, we have all caught up on events.

I suppose I shall let you imagine the rest.

You could imagine that they all had an amazing time, playing out in the snow until dark, when they went in and all enjoyed a cup of hot chocolate by the fire.

Or, perhaps you could imagine them getting lost out in the cold, with the mobs that spawn in the witching hours.

You could even imagine that they fall through a rift between worlds, and into another world, a world where everyone is dead, and they meet the versions of themselves, who happen to be the sole survivors.

You could imagine anything your heart desires!

For, in my experience, there is no imagining, no version of events, no idea of what happens, that you like better than your own.

And, with that, I suppose you must be on your way. 

Happy holidays, and may the next year be better than this one! 

**Author's Note:**

> Used a different writing style this time around. I think it worked pretty well. :)
> 
> Serious talk, my ongoing works may not be updated for a while.  
> I'm not going to go into detail, but some family stuff popped up, and it's not been fun.  
> I'm going to take a bit of a mental health break, although I might upload little things like this. Dinky little oneshots. 
> 
> It's a bit late, but happy holidays!
> 
> -DJ


End file.
